Some methods of pest treatment require discarding suspected infested articles. These items can be expensive to replace, especially in the case of large objects like furniture, mattresses, and box springs. Some methods of pest treatment exclusively rely on pesticides, which may be restricted or prohibited on certain items, particularly items that contact people. Finally, some methods of pest treatment use heat but can damage objects, create cold spots that provide a harborage for pests, require large amounts of heat, or are energy inefficient, for example in the case of heat treatments that heat entire rooms or buildings.
It is against this background that the present disclosure is made.